I Dont Deserve You Prince
by Cutelily05
Summary: A/U Everlark. This is how Prince Peeta finds his love in the forest but the girl feels she dosent deserve the Prince and leaves him heart broken.Will they find their ways back?
1. Chapter 1

Katniss POV

I get up in the morning to find the sun has already been up. How long have I been sleeping? I should be hunting in the woods now. Today, I could get a good fortune because the royal family is holding a meeting or something of that sorts at the kingdom and the royal cook, Greasy Sae, buys meat from me for the dinner today. I get good money so that I could buy the dress which Prim has been longing for.

The thought of Prim wearing the soft, blue dress matching her eyes and a blue ribbon in her blonde hair skipping around brings a smile up my face. I get up only to find mother gazing at her wedding photo and with her thumb, she was caressing the smooth glass which is one of the photos left of her and dad.

_Not new. _I think and go to the kitchen and find my 14 year old sister cooking breakfast. I know it is too much for a 14 year old to cook but once I tried cooking food and ended up making the food so worse that even Buttercup would refuse to eat it.

"Morning Prim" I greet her.

"You're late. Sleepy head."

"I know. Want some help?" I ask her already knowing the answer.

"Nope. Well, the breakfast is ready so why don't you go and call mom Katniss?"

"Okay but you should help me in dragging her out of the chair" I say and we go and as usual she wouldn't come and eat her breakfast.

"Mom, Dad is gone. If you don't eat, then even you would end up with him." I say and I and Prim had a hard time getting her out and finally making her sit in the table. She takes small spoons of soup and drinks it while I and Prim had already finished our breakfast and I take fathers jacket and started walking towards the woods before I call out to Prim.

"Bye little duck ,I'll be back with a surprise"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Peeta POV

"Not today again mom" I groan.

"Remember groaning is not what a prince does." Effie mutters behind mom. I don't understand why they keep doing this.

Trying to find me a new bride every month though my mother and father knows I wouldn't marry anyone but the person I love the most.

"You haven't met anyone yet Peeta and you are getting old."

"Mom! I am just 18"

"But you are to get married by that age. I and your father got married at 18 and you are adamant to find your true love though you haven't got one. You turned down all the girls you have met. Then when are you planning on getting married?"

"I will once I have found my true love." My mother knows arguing with me more will set me up so she sighs and gives up.

"Well you win my son but attend today's date with Sarah from district 8 at least for the sake of your father. He wants to give you this kingdom after your marriage."

"I get it mom but only if you allow me to go into the woods for painting." She smiles sweetly at me and retires to her chambers while Effie chatters about today's date.

"She's really going to impress you Peeta."

But I was still occupied by thought of finding a new love. First when I turned 16, I asked my father about love and he said about how he met my mother in a date and they loved each other and when I told I wanted a love, they started fixing dates from all girls of my kingdom of my age and I must have probably dated everyone in my kingdom except for Seam.

Then they called for different princesses but all were either married or they did not break the rules which read.

_No outside princess will marry other kingdom prince. _

But district 8 is ready to do so by sending their daughter tonight.

"I understand your father wants you to marry fast but why don't you find your love fast"

"I am trying fast Portia but the good thing is my father gives me the freedom to love anyone or marry anyone I wish." I reply as my stylist has finished with my dress making it perfect for wearing in the forest.

I thank her and grab my painting set and head towards the horse stable and go to the forest but I find two heads nearby room and find my squire, Finnick Odair and his fiancée Annie Cresta kissing. Finnick had been like my brother since I was small and he proposed Annie after they have dated for at least 5 years. I wonder even I will do this to the person I love. _I wonder._

I go and mount my snow white horse Raisin bun after my favorite kind of pastry and his color doesn't prove it obviously.

I ride through the forest and the smell of fresh pine and oak hits me with something else which I can't lay my finger on. I wish I could come here daily.

As I go deeper, I get a strange moist feeling and then I find a lake nearby. It is a perfect place to paint. I get down and sit and start giving outline and when I take the paints to start painting it, a voice comes out of no where

"What are you doing at my forest?"


	3. Chapter 3

I Don't Deserve You, Prince

Peeta POV

"What are you doing in my forest" the voice demanded. I knew that it was a female but what is she doing here. I turned around to look at whosoever it was and I met silver crystals shining into mine.

Uh well I am not good at describing girls but she is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen. Grey eyes, olive skin and brown hair which has been made into a braid and a loose strand of hair falling in front of her face hiding one of her crystal eyes. I control the urge to tuck her strand behind her ear.

I haven't realized I had been staring at her until she had a confused look on her face and demanded more.

"Look. Are you going tell me who you are or should I shoot you with my arrows." Then I notice that she had a bow in her hand and a quiver of arrows resting in her back. What is she doing here in the forest with a bow? In the stories which I have read, only male use bow and arrows and why is she having them? What does she mean by my forest? Her look turns from confused to frustration and there was an awkward tension between us so I break it.

"Um... No one has ever asked me that question; well I am Prince Peeta Mellark, crown prince of District 12." Well that's true. She can be the first person to ask me that question. Her face twitches from confusion to huge surprise.

"Ar..re you...prin..prince..Mell-lark" she stammered not finding the right words to say opening her mouth while no words come out of her mouth.

"I guess I am" I say and she curtsies in front of me. Her face showing an expression as if she had done some sneak peeking and was caught.

"I am sorry prince. I shouldn't have called this my forest. This forest belongs to you not me. As a poor girl from Seam, this is a very big mistake I have done." Oh now I understand. That is why I have never met her in any of my dates.

"Um… well what are you doing in _the_ forest?" I ask clearly my voice filled with curiosity.

"I well came hunting in the forest for the royal meeting tonight. Greasy Sae, the royal kitchen cook, will buy these from me and get me some few bucks which I can buy something with." I get it. She hunts and gives these to Greasy Sae for money to buy something but isn't the work of a male.

"But why can't your father or brother or someone from your family come and hunt instead of you coming here." She starts staring at the ground and I see tears well up in her eyes as she quickly turns away to hide them from me. I feel immediate guilt wash across me as I know that those tears were caused by me. I immediately touch her shoulder and say

"I am sorry but if you don't want to talk about it, then fine miss…" I trail of because I still don't know her name.

"Katniss, Katniss Everdeen" Katniss. I let the name sink into me. We stare at each other for what it seems like lifetime until

"Well, I should get going prince. I need to hunt and go for exchange before it is too late" she says placing her arrow in her hand into the quiver and bows again. I know this is like a goodbye bow but I don't want to leave her but I have met her for only like 10 minutes or something.

"Can I come with you… I mean I came here for painting but hunting sounds good too."

"Um…Well could I refuse the request of the prince?" she says and starts walking. She turns back looking at me as if asking me to follow her. I start following her but for some silly reason, thinking of going hunting with Katniss brings a smile on my face.


	4. Chapter 4

I Don't Deserve You, Prince

Katniss POV

I can't believe that walking with the crown prince of Panem. He seemed so lost in thought and I felt uncomfortable of him walking near me. I try to take short glances of what he was doing but he was following me as if he was a child lost in a fair.

"Look, a squirrel" I whispered to him.

"Yeah" he said quite loud.

"Shh… you might scare the animals away" I say and he nods giving me a reassuring smile which I don't quite return. I turn and raise my bow with an arrow ready to be shot and aim it at the eye of the squirrel, the arrow flies and struck the animal right at the eye and it dropped on the ground dead. I hear Peeta gasp of awe behind me.

"Wow! That was amazing Kat… I mean Miss Everdeen"

"Thank you and call me Katniss. I am not a high class girl. You can call me Katniss." I seriously hate it when someone calls me Miss Everdeen but no one has ever called me like that until it was the last time I was called like that to collect my father's compensation money after his death. Mainly the reason why I hate being called like that.

I walk near and collect the dead animal from the ground and clean it and put it into my game bag. Peeta comes over and sees my overflowing bag and says.

"You've got a good haul today, haven't you?"

"Yeah, could finally get the dress I've wanted to buy for Prim, Greasy Sae will get me good money for these." I say pointing my bag.

"What dress? Who's Prim?" he asked clearly confused.

"Uh... well my sister is Prim and I am gonna get her a dress today with the money for this…" I pointed the bag and continued.

"Well I must thank you to because you are indirectly involved in my deal."

"Thanks but it is no ordinary dinner but it is a kind of date for me to find a suitable princess before I turn 20"

"Your date?" I ask seriously confused. These princes get all girls falling at his feet and chose the right one but Peeta seems around 18 but he isn't married but a thought strikes me.

_Maybe he has a girlfriend or a secret love. _But at the thought of this, I feel jealousy come up and I don't know why.

"Do you have a girlfriend or at least a secret crush back there for a prince these are common" I say before I could stop myself. I immediately regretted for what I said but he smiled and said.

"I don't have one but I hoped I had one." He says disappointment on his face.

"You can marry a rich girl as fast as you can instead of waiting for true love can't you." I blurt out again out of curiosity. Way to go Katniss. Peeta is gonna think you are crazy.

"Well… how do I begin it." He says and looks around the place and says.

"I don't think it is a good place for a conversation. Why can't we have it near the lake cause I left my art materials there."

"Yeah sure, Prince"

"Oh, please don't call me prince, call me Peeta. I feel sick of being a prince and I am just a normal 18 year old."

I smile at his simplicity and we make our way towards the lake and sit on the moist sand where Peeta's art materials lay scattered around.

He slowly begins and I carefully listen to him.


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta POV

She asks about my castle life and I don't hesitate to tell her after that curiosity which filled her eye.

I slowly begin from my childhood life till the present time where my parents have been forcing me to get married. She listened to my story carefully

"Even the life of a prince is difficult isn't"

"Yeah" I say with a sigh. I haven't felt so comfortable in speaking with a stranger like this before. I have spoken like this only to Finnick but he had been with me like literally since I was born but Katniss is different. I have just met her but I behave with her as if I had known her long before.

"Well, it is getting late. I gotta go and sell this before Greasy Sae leaves the market."

"Yeah. I had a good time with you Katniss but I haven't finished my drawing yet and there is more to draw here so I might be coming here anytime when I am free"

She seemed too uncomfortable with what I said and I regretted for what I said and I apologize her immediately.

"Um… if that is okay for you."

"No No No, This is your forest and it is my mistake for coming here. You own this whole kingdom and I have no right here. You may come here whenever you need."

"Thanks" I say and I turn to Raisin bun but then I realize that I don't know my way back. Though this forest is mine, this is the first time I have been here while Katniss seemed to know the way around here but before I could ask her, she took her game bag and her arrows and turned to leave.

"Well, I had a good time with you prince. I am going to the town for trading. Good day your highness" she said and turned but I caught her wrist and she stopped.

"Wait." I said urging her to stop in her tracks.

"Can you show me the way to the town?" She was absolutely stunned by what I asked her. She gave me a confused look.

"Oh. It is actually that I don't know my way back and even you are going to the town soo…"

"So you can go back to your kingdom after I show you the way to the town." I nod my head.

"Follow me in your horse."

"Wait. We both could go in my horse. I couldn't let a beautiful maiden like you walk alone."

"But the town people might create rumors"

"Let them do whatever they want."

"Ok" she accepts reluctantly and I lead my way to Raisin Bun who was munching upon some grass near the lake.

"Come on Raisin. We gotta go before mom gets mad at us."

"Sorry what. Is your horse called Raisin?"

"Yeah. When I was small, raisin buns were my favorite so I named my horse like that." She chuckles a bit about this and examines the horse touching it from its chin up to its head and pats his head.

"Shall we go prince?"

"Yeah and call me Peeta" she nods and she was wearing a huge smile on her face but there was an anxiousness in her eyes.

I raise my eyes in a questioning way and she responds

"Since small, I always admired horses and wanted to get into one when my fa..well…when…my..fath..father..wa..was…um.. all..alive…" I understand. Her father is dead and she hunts to feed her family and she is hurt and I could tell it with her eyes.

"My deep condolences. But you can come in this horse."

"Yeah sure but will this push me down?"

"No. Go ahead," I say her and sit on Raisin Bun and give her my hand and she takes my hand and I felt a electricity jolt up my arms and made her comfortable and started the horse.


	6. Chapter 6

Katniss POV

I really got scared when Prince Peeta offered to take me in his horse but I should not refuse a direct offer from the Prince,, could I?

At first it was rough but Peeta knew how to control the horse and the rest of the ride was smooth until the path suddenly became rocky and the horse jolted up and down the rocky road. Suddenly there was a big jerk and I caught hold of the Prince very tightly around his waist causing him to turn and look at me after stopping his horse.

"You ok." He asked concerned and it forms creases on his forehead.

"Yeah I am fine." I say tucking a loose strand of hair behind my ear. I always do that when I am nervous. Am I nervous?

We continue the rest of our journey in silence until we reach the town.

"I'll get down here. Greasy Sae will meet me near the Hob. Thank you for the ride Prince"

"Oh please don't mention it Katniss and call me Peeta please and thank you by the way for the wonderful day." I smile and make my way to the Hob while the Prince turned and left in his horse.

Greasy Sae was waiting near the Hob and I show her the bag full of game and she was pleased.

"Good catch girl. Here you go" she says giving me a small bag of money and it was way more than I expected. I couldn't control my excitement as I ran down to the shop and brought Prim her dress. I skipped home and found Prim feeding her goat Lady.

"Hey little duck, come in. I have a surprise for you."

She follows me in and give her that dress. Her eyes were glistening in the candle light as blue as the Prince. Her blonde hair waving in the air just like the Prince Peeta's hair did.

_Stop thinking about the Prince, Katniss._ I say in my mind and see that my sister had already changed her dress and was admiring herself in the mirror.

"How do I look Katniss" she asked me still like a child. Though she is 14, she is always worried about her looks like the merchant kids.

"You look pretty little duck if you learn how to tuck in that duck tail back." I say and put her duck tail in her back.

Peeta POV

While I went to the kingdom, my mind still kept drifting to Katniss and how she caught me when Raisin Bun jolted. I wish it could happen always.

I reach the kingdom and I put Raisin Bun in his place and feed him a sugar cube and pat his head just like Katniss did.

_What a beautiful girl. _I thought_ her skin was just so flawless and even slightest of our touch while hunting could send butterflies inside me. The curiosity in her eyes…_

"Back to Earth Peeta. Your Highness had been searching for you."

"Say I am coming Finn" I say and I leave to my room. Rest of the time goes in blur until I know it is six and the princess had come.

Long, elegant brown hair made up into a high bun with a square face and long yellow dress with innumerable sequins and shiny materials and brown eyes matching her hair.

The first thing that comes in my mind is Katniss. The hair of this princess resembles hers.

"Good evening Princess Sarah." I greet her and get in one knee and take her hand and kiss it as a formal prince would do and I do this only because she has Katniss's hair. She giggles as I do it and we head to the meeting hall. Though she does most of the talking but I don't respond her.

We go to the dinner hall and we sit. Princess Sarah sits next to me and starts eating. One delicacy comes after another until I find squirrel stew. Then I remember the evening I had with Katniss and remember that the squirrel that is in that pot belongs to Katniss bow and arrows. I smile at that thought and take more stew.

"You like this stew, Prince"

"Yeah, I just love it." _and the person who brought it here _I complete in my mind.

"Do you like me?" she asks timidly. I hesitate to answer but dad interrupts me.

"Yes, it is obvious he should like you. Perhaps I think finally Peeta has found his bride."

"Dad, you can't decide who I should marry and I am not going to marry her." I say and get up and leave to my room. I hear a commotion behind me but I don't care because this is my future. I go to my room and lock myself inside it. After sometime I hear a harsh noise shout from outside.

"Open the door you useless brat" my father yells from behind the door.

"Let him be there. He needs some time to think and he is young. He has more time to think of marriage." My mother says and I hear shuffling near the door and my father yells for the last time.

"If you keep rejecting everyone like this, you will live forever without any princess and Panem will never have a queen."


	7. Chapter 7

Peeta POV

*Dream*

_I am standing in a grassy meadow filled with short, green grass. Beautiful different colored flowers danced merrily in the wind. Two voices, one male and another female voice behind me. I turn and see two heads, a blonde one and a brown one kissing._

_But it takes seconds to recognize that it was me and who… Katniss_

"_I love you Katniss" The one who is kissing says_

"_Love you too" she says_

_*End of the Dream*_

I wake up from the dream. It is still dark and the light in the fireplace is dim. I remember the dream and I smile. _But how is that even possible. I saw her just a day ago and I dream about her. Weird…_

I don't feel like sleeping so I go and stand near the balcony and get some fresh air. Soon, I feel my eyelids heavy so I go back to bed.

_I am standing in the same place where today I and Katniss met. The sun is shining on the lake making it to shimmer. Suddenly, there is a crack of twigs behind so I turn around._

_A shadow appears and then appears Katniss more beautiful than ever. As soon as she sees me, she starts running towards me and wraps her arms around me. I subconsciously wrap my arms around her._

"_Hey, I missed you Peeta. Come to meet me often okay?" she says and leans down towards my lips but…_

"It's a big,big,big day your highness" Effie shrills in her high annoying accent.

_Great Effie. Good time to spoil I think_

"Open the door, Prince. Where are your manners?"

I still don't want to get up and I don't but Effie kept rambling in front of the door. Finally I get up done enough with her high, chirpy voice and I sleepily go and open the door rubbing my sleepy eyes.

"I have had enough with you, you lazy one. Princes should…"

"…Should not sleep long hours, Right Effie" I say mocking her tune clearly irritating her.

"How dare you mock me, Prince? Where did you learn that from? I think your time for your behavior class should be increased."

I just shrug her off ignoring her allow my prep tem to make me ready for the day.

As Portia had finally finished my dressing, I look myself in the mirror. As usual, Portia had done a wonderful job.

"Thank you, Portia"

"As always, son" she smiles warmly to me. Besides mom and Finnick, I can speak closely to Portia and she reads me like an open book.

"Today's first class is nature class with Ms. Cress"

Great. She is just a replica of Effie except they differ in tastes of color but same weird clothes, same annoying accent but I love that class of that I get to do more practical like gardening and Finnick will be there guiding me.

Nature class is in the library as Ms. Cress always gets books for referring though the library is the common one. I have a library of my own.

Ms. Cress, a migrant from District 3, is thin, red haired and black eyed and old , around her fifties, the oldest teacher for me. She though old didn't marry for personal reasons. She always liked Finnick and Annie and cares more for me too. She loves it when I do something about her subject. I do it only for the subject not for her.

Ms. Cress and Finnick were already there waiting for me.

"Morning Ms. Cress, Morning Finn"

"Morning Peeta. You are late." They both shout at the same time and I mutter a sorry and sit down.

"Today, we will learn about flowers. Finnick, get me the third book from the right."

Rest of the class goes. I flip through the pages until I find something. Primroses. Katniss mentioned that was her sisters' name.

"Uh. Excuse me but is primroses found here in district 12?"

"Oh yeah. Near the meadows and woods, they are found"

I daydream about Katniss but luckily Ms. Cress nor Finnick notice the class ends, I know exactly what to do.

"Look Mr. Doulghan, get me a bouquet of primroses and send them to the Everdeen household as my gift."

Katniss POV

Today's hunting was done and fortunately quick so I get to return home quick. On the door way, I find the royal guards standing. _Whatare they doing there?_ Is something wrong?

My mind could not bear more thoughts so I run as fast as I could to find Prim smiling as the guards leave. She is holding a bouquet of evening primroses.

"Who gave them, Prim?"

"I guess your friend, Kat"


	8. Chapter 8

Katniss POV

"What Prim? Who is that friend who is sending me flowers?"

"Come on Kat. He was good enough to send you them"

"He? Who is that he? You're not saying that Gale sent me this all the way from 2, are you?" Yes,Gale, never in a million lives. First, he sort of hates flowers and most of all, which person with a brain will send flowers which would obviously wilt even before it comes here. Gale has been my best friend since we were little until he went to 2 for a job where he found the girl of his dreams and is living happily ever after.

"It is a very special person Kat" Seriously, Prim could be annoying at times.

"Who is it?" I say grabbing the bouquet from her hands and reading the nametag for myself.

_I hope you enjoy these flowers. You know, for her, your sister_

_From,_

_Prince Peeta Mellark._

I know this is some kind of dream which I should wake up quickly from but unfortunately is not. These flowers have been sent by THE PRINCE…

"Oh my god, you just met him yesterday and he sends you gifts. This is so romantic"

"Shut up Prim" Did I say that Prim could be annoying?

Well nothing is possible to hide from Prim so I said her about the meeting with the Prince and then he dropped me in the trading area but Prim built up her own romantic story between me and the prince like the girls in the fairytale stories.

Prim takes those flowers and place them in the flower vase mother brought to Seam when she married and takes it and keeps them in my room

"Prim, keep them in the living room"

"Not happening" she says and places them by my bed and takes in my pose with my hands on my hip and angry look on my face. She makes that hilarious puppy eyes and makes me to cool down and give her a hug back.

"Don't forget Kat. I could always say that the prince is my brother-in-law" she says sticking out her tongue and running off with me chasing her and we end up falling down laughing and giggling.

Peeta POV 

_Where on earth is he? Did he give it to her?_

And there he comes and I run to him and ask him about Katniss and he says something else

"Miss Katniss Everdeen was off hunting and would come up late so I gave them to Miss Primrose Everdeen"

"Oh" is all I can say. I am disappointed that he couldn't see her. I would have at least known about her or got some message from her to me. I must admit that I wished that she had a message something that she would like to meet me or something else like have some fun time with me in the forest lake

I could have gone there myself in person but that's nearly next to impossible because guards will catch me sneaking out of the kingdom when I had to get important advice from dad and the councils about ruling the kingdom though I had been doing some small helps here and there. Being the only child of the kingdom is very hard you know.

Few jobs here and studies there and I roll one week with that until I get permission to sneak into the forest again to meet with Katniss.

Katniss has been my frequent visitor in my dreams since we first met a week ago but strangely doing friendly stuffs such as holding hands and a small quiet talk by the lake, a small picnic or even me sketching her while she was playing with the grass. Sometimes, even crossing the limits, we kiss ending with a romantic note said by either of us.

For the past week, everyone feels that I have been behaving weirdly with odd grins and goofy smiles and even the thought of those dreams send butterflies inside my stomach which I have never felt before. This seems much like Finnick's story when he first told me that he had a crush on Annie.

_When did I even start comparing Katniss with Finn's fiancé?_

I have been waiting like crazy for this day, the weekend to meet her and now just convince mom that you are just painting and out to the forest. She might be there. Truthfully, I have no interest in painting today instead I feel like going and spend some time if she was there.

Mom gives me a weird look but sends me. Others give stares at the goofy grin plastered in my face. I hop onto Raisin Bun with my art materials and go to the lake and sit in the soft grass.

No matter how long it takes, I am going to wait here and find Katniss but there are chances that she might not come but the anxiety, happiness and nervousness doesn't give me anything of such a thought but fills my minds with my dreams.

With waiting for more than an hour with no luck and any interest on paiting, I start throwing pebbles into the lake when I sense movement behind me to meet with a familiar pair of gray eyes which made me sleepless for a week, eyes which shone terror now but I did not expect this but I expected her to hug me…


	9. Chapter 9

Katniss POV

_Not again. Not the Prince again. Never mind that I am hunting in 'his' forest, yet._

The last meeting was what I thought was purely co- incidental but this thing is seriously going to end me up in his prison if I open my mouth.

While I see him worried to sick and think what Prim will do if I get arrested, Peeta seemed very carefree, happy even. He is looking as if he had got something which he had longing for.

_Freedom, maybe. But that sounds pathetic because no prince without freedom would come and interrupt my hunting time._

Then, he looks what, _enamored, at what, the forest maybe_.

"Hey Katniss" he said truly happy which is clearly evident in his voice and he is beaming at me.

I curtesy in front of him awkwardly and I hope I just don't trip in front of him or my words.

"Stop making me a Prince even outside the Kingdom, Katniss. You still make me reminded that I am still in the Palace. Please stop it" he says still beaming.

I wonder that he even remembers my name. Why does he even need to remember my name even when he has literally everything to remember including my name?

"Sss…sorry…Pee…uh Peeta" He smiles even wider when I call his name and pats the seat near him like asking me to sit near him but I shake my head slightly like saying him that I am not interested and his smiles falls slightly and he gets up and dusts the mud of his perfectly tailored pants and comes near me.

I swear I hear my heart beating faster and I could hear it in my ears while he comes closer. He comes near and speaks up what I didn't expect him to say.

"Come on Katniss. Some time here is going to do no harm"

"But I need to do some hunting" I say pointing him my empty game bag

"No problem. I don't have any dates today, luckily" he sighs and smiles at me but I frown at him.

"But then I and Prim can't eat tonight's dinner"

"Why?"

"We eat what we hunt and we can't eat if we don't hunt today" I say in a matter-in-factly voice.

"Oh" is all he says. He looks deep in thought while I take in his minute features in his face. Bridges near his nose, crinkles near his eyes when he was smiling and strong jaw.

He suddenly looked up at me and said asked hopefully.

"You and your sister could eat today at Greasy Sae's. I could tell her."

Uh, he looks at me with those bright beautiful, blue eyes and his eyes lighten up at the suggestion he gave and he seems very proud of that just like how Prim would be happy if she hears that we are eating dinner at Greasy Sae's. She loves eating her squirrel stew if she couldn't cook or if I have too many squirrels, instead of money, we eat squirrel stew but that is just starter. Dinner costs more and we couldn't afford it but Sae would give it for free if Peeta says but I couldn't keep any debts for anyone.

Maybe Peeta takes pity on me and gives me charity. I hate charity and don't expect anything from anyone let alone the prince.

"I don't need your charity" I say more harshly than I intended to say.

"It's not charity. Can we say, um trade? You spend time with me today in the forest and you get dinner today" he says beaming proudly.

Whatever he meant to say rubbed me off in the wrong way. Many merchant's side boys do that to the Seam girls and throw them away but the Prince seemed too good and I have heard about him and his family was good.

My eyes widen in horror as my mouth hangs open in what he just said as if it was nothing but he reassures me quickly giving a quiet chuckle.

"No, no. I didn't mean that. I just wanted to spend time with you getting to know more about you and maybe a ride in the forest or I could finish my painting while you could give me some company while I am here"

"Fine" I say giving up in defeat. Hunting will take time and it couldn't match up with Greasy Sae's dinner but I have to put up with Prim tonight. Consequences must be dealt with.

He goes and sits down and again pats the seat near him signaling me to sit next to him and I do but I still feel uncomfortable. Yet, I sit five feet away from him cautiously placing my bow in that distance and removed my quiver of arrows and keep it down.

We speak for a long time sometimes I even laugh which is very rare. I laugh only with Prim or with Gale but Peeta manages to stifle a laugh out of me mostly and I feel at ease but my mind is pre occupied with one question that has been disturbing me since we agreed to that 'trade'.

"Why did you ask for this 'trade' Peeta?"

"Because , um, uh you are my friend?" That comes out more like a question than a sentence.

"You want to be my friend out of all the persons in whole of District Twelve?"

"You are my only friend who could hunt, who is supportive, stubborn…" he comes to say more but cuts off himself.

"…in whole District Twelve"

I smile genuinely at him and we shake our hands. If Prim or Gale was here, they would be shell-shocked to hear that I had made a friend and would literally die if they know if it was the prince.

We made friends just as the sun was about to set when he spoke up.

"The sunset is very beautiful. They always seemed to me but they seemed prettier in the forest. Just look…" he says pointing to the sky of swirling colors

"… sunset orange is my favorite color"

"My favorite color is Green, like the forest." I blurt out even if he didn't ask me that question. I feel ashamed and humiliated but he smiles gently and gets up.

"It's getting late. I think we need to go to the town"

"Is the deal still on?" I ask him hesitantly since if the answer is no, we must go hungry tonight.

"Yeah. Still on" he says and packs his art materials and went near his Raisin Bun.

"Come on" he says and I get on Raisin Bun. Since we left on the horse before, I am not afraid of them anymore. I bravely get into the horse secretly hoping that I don't do anything stupid like hold him in his waist like our previous meet.

This time, the ride is smooth and we reach the town in no time. I show him the way to Greasy Sae's shop and in the way, people give weird looks and annoying stares which I hate but some look confused but others face show recolonization. Some don't see his face in the dark but others cover their mouths in utter shock.

Greasy Sae's shop which she works before and after time in the Kingdom, is usually filled with lots of commotion and if not her, her daughter-in-law who both are cheerful talkers. Today, Greasy Sae herself is there joking with the customer and when we go there, the whole shop goes dead silent.

Peeta walks front while I linger behind him and he goes to the front counter and says to Sae to give me dinner and she does. The shop is filled with surprised faces until we leave the shop.

Outside the shop, Peeta, gets into his horse and smiles at me.

"Hope you and your family enjoy todays dinner" he says eying the fine boxes which should be returned to Sae tomorrow after dinner.

"Thank you" I say but I not really good at words could explain how grateful I am to him for getting me dinner tonight.

He smiles gently at me and adds one last statement before speeding of in his horse.

"Same time, same day, next week, meet me in the lake. I will be waiting for you"


	10. Chapter 10

Peeta POV

Katniss, Katniss, Katniss, oh my goodness! She is all I could think about. Since the moment I met her, my mind keeps drifting towards her. On this pleasant morning of Monday, I sit peacefully near the window of my art room looking out of the window of two birds preaching in the bough of an old apple tree chirping happily. I gaze downwards to look at an incomplete picture of a young, brunette woman staring back at me. I have drawn a picture of Katniss, the new addition to the existing lake where I first met her. It might sound silly but I can't keep my mind of her. What am I even doing, Silly Peeta, you are 18 not a child swooning around a girl like pre-teen. Just as I try to conjure up the image of Katniss to draw her perfectly like the shape of her eye, a sharp knock cuts me off. I turn back and open the door and find pair of green eyes meets me."

"Uncle wants to meet you" Since Finn was very close with us since I was small, he addresses my father as Uncle and vice versa. _But why?_ Not another crazy date, I hope.

"Is it 'General District 12 ruling guidelines' class" Finn just nods his head. _What, so soon, was I daydreaming for so long?_

We go across a maze of rooms and finally, a big door slightly opened, my destination is reached with a couple of people seated inside. My dad, King Richard Mellark, is a very good father and role model for others but when it comes to the kingdom or my personal life, his anger shoots up, then George Odair, Finn's father, same eyes but Finn gets his hair color from his mother, Mitchell and Homes, two elderly advisers and courtiers of my father and as usual, with a wine cup in hand, sipping the drink from it sits my Mentor slumped in the plush sofas, Haymitch Abernathy, who is supposedly is to guide me through my ruling. He is slightly older than my father, could be valuable if he was sober but good luck finding sober Haymitch. No family, no friends just drinking down rest of his life. Dad says he is wise and all but to say, he could be really fun, like watching him piss off Effie Trinket.

"Morning Prince Peeta Mellark" Things I hate here, everyone uttering me the prince. Come on, I am just a human, why keep calling me the prince. Everyone is equal but then they would start hell from first about how my position is very important. A groan tries to make its way up my throat but settles down once Effie's shrill voice, no, _noise,_ echoes in my mind '_Remember groaning is not what a prince does'_

I manage a nod and sit near Dad and near an empty seat occupied by Finn. Everyone get the books and notes ready but Haymitch who is busy examining his wine glass but no one seems to notice it.

Today, we talk about the existing rules in District 12, could we improve them or enforce new laws or make changes in the old ones. Complaints about wild animals roaming near the town, lack of proper yield in corn and improvising of army comes under talk. Talk turns into a debate but I keep thinking about Katniss safety about the wild animals because she might need some awareness about that. Everyone spills ideas from their point of view but I keep fiddling with a book and slump under the chair to find Haymitch doing the same thing while pouring him another cup of wine while Finn, the always sincere student, nudges for me to listen their conversation which is frankly quite boring, Dad sees this and orders sharply for me to listen as this will help me in my future stuffs.

"…as for the weapons, my good friend from 2 has joined hands with 3 to make special weapons in which a special shipment will be sent here and for wild animals in 12, the existing fence will be electrified and hunting will be considered illegal. Since people from Seam venture into the woods, this law will be made stricter by punishment for illegal trespassing and poaching. No one should dare go into the woods again and this is for their own safety and I don't want you going there again Peeta" my father says finishing his order looking pointedly at me. I nod still plunked in the chair until realisation hits me and I sit bolt upright.

_Hunting is illegal. How will Katniss eat? She is solely depended upon that for her life? What will she do for a living? How will she support Prim and herself?_

" Wha.. Whao.. Why this rule dad? Many Seam people are depended upon this forest for their living. It will be unfair to stop it. Do some measures to stop the animals but don't stop these people from hunting"

"Though, you are the prince, you are still young for these affairs. This rule shall be passed. Mitchell, Homes and George, make the arrangements for this rule to be passed and as for the Seam people, jobs will be offered in the new branch of the medicine factory in the town. Rest of the population should search for their own jobs but I am ready to offer for some jobs in the kingdoms. Meeting is dismissed" Everyone gets up and leaves but myself and Haymitch sit there in our chair, he nursing his hangover and me, thinking about ways to save Katniss.

"Any trouble, boy?" If I need to trust anyone, it should be Haymitch since he is independent thinking while others blindside my father.

"You are going to help me now, Haymitch"

"Until this doesn't lead to any problem"


	11. Chapter 11

Katniss POV

As I fasten my coat buttons out for hunting, I find Prim running down to me.

"Don't be rude to the prince, Katniss. And tell him I said him a hello" she chirps at me giddily.

"Do you even think that that the prince is going to come today, Prim?"

"Obviously or at least I think he might be coming"

"Don't get your hopes up, little duck'' I tell her, ruffle her hair and turn back to go to the forest with the strange behaviour of the prince weighing heavily in my mind. Is the Prince usually this kind or is it something more? This question has been constantly in my thoughts. It's obvious; everyone would laugh at me if I tell them about me suddenly meeting the prince in the woods and then he is feeding us. Maybe, he doesn't want his subjects to be malnourished considering how lean I am looking like a child compared to other 18 year olds but whole Seam looks alike.

Once I finally finish the internal debate in my head that the prince isn't going to be there and that I might hunt freely and hope that he doesn't suddenly appear from nowhere, all my hopes crash to the ground when I see a white horse flicking its tail munching on grass while a young man with a mop of blonde curls sitting down with a sketch pad in his lap though not drawing instead playing idly near it. Wow, it's going to be a long day.

I think of ways to escape him. Either I should sneak out or I should confront him and kindly ask him to get out of my life, if it was even considered an option for escape. But I rather think that confrontation would be quick and effective so I take a deep breath and hold onto my bow tighter as I approach him.

"Hi" I call out. He turns back from his sitting position and gets up brushing the dirt from his pants and gives a wide, broad grin that looks like it will split his face into two.

"Hey" he tells comes near me and when I think that this is the right time to tell him that we go on our ways apart, he interrupts my thoughts.

"I really need to talk to you''. His voice shows urgency and when I come up to tell what I was thinking because I will lose the courage stored if he starts talking, I go with listening to him because then chances are there that I will never come to know what he was to tell me.

"Okay"

"Can we have a uh, walk"

"Yeah, sure"

We walk silently and he coughs silently and he begins

"Well, so uh, Katniss, I attended one of my father's council a week ago and I found out that they are increasing security around Seam so they are going to electrify the fence and then hunting will be considered illegal''

I could feel my eyes widen as what he had told sinks in. Hunting is illegal, Prim, how will I feed her, how will I keep her and mom alive, I can't even work in the factory, its medicine, that's Prim's side, I can't even join as the…

"Katniss, hey, it's okay"

I must really have behaved weirdly for him to notice that.

"I had a talk with other councillors who told that a new medicine branch will be opened in the Seam, so maybe, you can work there"

Working in the medicine factory? That's not what I do, I do not heal, and I destroy. I don't have healer hands and the smell of medicines make me nauseous anyways.

I start retarding my footsteps back hitting the trunk of the tree away and opposite of Peeta slowly as if he is dangerous which is meaningless and something stupid and very, very cliché. Why am I dreading him anyways? He wanted to alert me and make sure I am employed to feed my family. Why is he doing this? Friend stuff maybe?

"But I spoke with one of the councillors who gave me an idea for you to still hunt in the forest"

"Really?" I feel a sense of hope flicker inside me

"Yeah'' he continues to explain further "You will be given special pass siting that you are on a royal duty to bring game to the kingdom kitchens so that it would be legal for you only"

Seems like a good idea. But Peeta doesn't seem really into this idea. He is constantly rubbing the back of his neck and running his palm over his pants.

"Are you alright, Peeta?'' The words tumble out of my mouth and for the moment, I forgot that he is the Prince but just a normal friend, a new friend.

"I don't know how to put this Katniss but I don't feel, uh, good about letting you hunt alone in the forest. I haven't spoken about this to my dad and he will pass this law for safety and I feel like letting uh, you hunt is like deliberately into trouble"

"I promise that I will stay away from danger, Peeta''

"Thank you Prince Peeta" I tell and curtsy in front of him when he doesn't reply to me. He eyes me intensively. He takes a step closer and slowly comes so near that there a just few inches gap between us. I am already standing my back resting on the tree and nowhere to move when he takes one more step closer.

The first thought I get is that he is coming for a hug but this is so slow and his eyes are showing a glimmer of fear and … concern and …

"I don't want you to be in trouble. I want you to be safe…" His voice fades into a whisper as his face tilts and his eyelids droop and his face so dangerously close to me. So close that I might think that he might …

I can't process information. It is as if my brain suddenly lost the ability to process the things happening around and delaying my actions. I stand there frozen staring at his eyelids, eyelashes, his freckles, his ashy blonde hair above his forehead fanned by the gentle breeze and as his lips were about to touch mine, he opens his eyelids suddenly, acting as if he had been woken from a spell which enchanted him, moving away from me twice the speed he came near me, running a hand in his hair making it messy.

He mumbles something incoherently and just mumbles that he will see me later.

My brain, which has been until the moment useless suddenly comes to its senses and I wish it hadn't because I feel tears welling up in my eyes because it is stupid but Peeta is already up near his horse mounting it, which I get a clear view from here and rides away, the galloping of the horse fading away as my knees buckle in and I sink into the ground.

**This is the most boring chapter of which I had ever written. I know I write stories very boring even for me to read but I promise I'll include something in the next chapter. I do not write fanfic for favs or follows but just for bragging rights with my friends. So, what do you guys think? I promise of speedy updates cuz exams are over and my next update will be for One Drive To The Seam Hotel. So, stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

Katniss POV

"There we go. That is the last one" Mom says as she pins up my hair into ringlets. Once I reached home and told Mom and Prim about the rule change and whatnot, they gave me a brilliant idea.

If by the king's consent I get to hunt in the forest wouldn't be a trouble but if that fails, I could bring herbs to the medical factory, if that option is available and then use my Dad's plant book to bring herbs which keeps me connected to the forest. Today is the day that everyone will be registering their jobs resigning it from the mines and will be joining in the king's place for work.

I've never seen such happiness in the people's face of the Seam than it was just a week ago. When Peeta said about the rule change, honestly, I didn't think of it in such an upscale quality. The existing coal mines were closed and the medicine factory which was just a minor business was in the process of being made into official business and the coal mines which was the previously the official business was considered dangerous and were shut down and the wages earned declined due to the reduction of use of coal because other districts have found more efficient ways of using fuel of various kinds than depending upon coal.

But rumours has it that the finance department in the Capitol were not happy with an outline district taking huge decisions and that Snow was planning a secret visit to District 12 to stop it in anyways as possible because Snow, the controlling authority of the Districts, feels like the Districts are not considering him even though that is none of my concern. This is just a rumour passed on by the soldiers.

I join the herds of people heading to the castle alone after kissing Prim on her forehead and promising her that I'll come home with a job.

The crowd is gets thicker as I head to the entrance of the castle also known as the Square. Then almost like mist disappearing, the sea of people line into long lines each entering their names in for different jobs, from constructing to training to cleaning to everything and there is no shortage for any job. Women line in for getting training from healing to packing medicine, which medicine for what disease and a new plan for building for medical institute which will be applicable after school days. Girls of my age would go there within the blink of an eye but that is a territory I would never venture into. That is meant for mother and Prim not for me.

_I only destroy things, I don't heal them._

But this is not my place. Talking wouldn't get me the job I wanted to be completed. And for that, I need to meet a special person not the officials. These officials would talk my ears of with their mechanical voice about rules and regulations and stuff.

That is when I realise how stupid my whole plan was.

These officials are of no good to me and they are useless. Only Peeta, and I don't mean any strange guy but Prince Peeta Mellark should talk out the job I will be taking and should recommend me to my post or else…

But in any case, this situation leads to only one conclusion, Peeta must be here and that I must go and talk to him. But this is not his place and he must be right now inside this gigantic palace somewhere surrounded by riches while his father, King Mellark is supervising the whole commotion and accepting the gracious comments the Seam are flowering on him.

That is when I spot a mop of blond, unruly hair that is somewhat similar to that of the king, with a much more younger shade to it, standing next to the King in the elevated platform kept for much more higher officials, chatting with a bronzed hair young, handsome man who sits in a chair papers in his hand.

My instincts and my mind screams to call him but that seems impossible with the whole town right in front of me. So I stare at him helplessly while he keeps chatting. But when he turns, his eyes lock onto me and his blue eyes lighten up and his whole face radiates happiness. He motions something to someone near him and suddenly hands grab me and deposit me near the platform while I thrash and squirm under my captor's hands.

Once he drops me, I subconsciously rub my arms while I scowl at the guy who just caught me and see the person who was with Peeta up in the platform, with bronze hair smirking at me, popping something into his mouth and smiles behind me and jumps onto the platform like a performer and disappears as I turn and look that the person whom I want to meet appear materialised in front of my eyes.

"Peeta" I make out before something happens so quickly like the day in the woods when I wasn't able to even process anything which was going on around me. That is what is happening right now.

That time his face was so close that I thought he was going to kiss me but now, it is different.

This time his lips crash onto mine colliding while his hands cradle my face as he stares into my face with nothing but with pure adoration in his eyes.

And as if the world has frozen around us and as if time had frozen, there is no movement around us, no one is moving let alone blink their eyes and I swear the whole Square could hear the pounding of my heart while not the people nor Peeta or I are breathing. I could tell, without even having a glance that the whole population's eyes are on us.

But it is crazy that this is the first thought I am able to comprehend but not on how to react to the utter shame and humiliation I am and will be facing by this kiss.

"Come here, my love" Peeta tells lovingly gently trudging me out of the sights of the prying eyes until it is just us and then I come back to my senses and before he opens his mouth and drawing a deep breath as if he is about to make a big speech, I slap him right across his face which he had least expected

"Oh, what was that for? I was only trying to do you a favour"

"I am not going to pretend to be your lover if that was the favour you were trying to do for me to get a job" I shout before I start to take off in the direction of the woods leaving Peeta dumbstruck

**Ha, there you are guys. I was actually planning on the most cliché of the cliché but thanks to the song I was listening which actually gave me this idea of stopping this ancient cliché of this whole**_** pretending**_** thing and take a different route. Frankly, I don't know where this is going but let's keep going and see where it ends.**


	13. Chapter 13

Katniss POV

_Some days later_

Yes, again. Got it right through the eye. The squirrel falls down with a soft thud. I pick it up from the ground. Knowing that there is still less time before it becomes illegal. After the incident with Prince Peeta, he tried to contact me, apologize for the mistake that he had committed but I was not really prepared to forgive him. I was mad at him and it didn't bother me a bit that he was a prince. Whatever he did to make the thing right did not explain his actions.

And yes I did leave that place without any job. I fled from the place as soon as I can knowing for sure there is going to be someone chasing me for assaulting the prince but it was just natural instinct but I knew that I was going to regret the consequences later. But nothing at that moment mattered to me. But no one was chasing me as I feared.

I stopped only when I got home. I explained the event to Prim and Mother and they advised me not to dwell on it too much. At least Prim told me. The mistake is on both of you. Prim had lectured me.

''But did you not think of the other side of the problem Prim. I am not getting a job. Hunting is illegal. How are we going to live. And I am the criminal. There is no way I am getting a job and I won't be surprised that if there were anyone coming tonight to arrest me.''

""That wont happen"

"But what if. You can't work,Prim"

"I will go" a voice speaks up. Something which I never am used to hearing. Mom gets up from her bed and looks at me with determination I have never seen her.

"They will not know me. Until you find a new job, I will apply there. I have experience in working as a healer. So I think they would consider joining me"

"Are you sure. Because I do not trust you. I haven't trusted you since you left me to defend Prim for all these years and you suddenly rise up to help us. What if you zone out again."

"I won't Katniss" she says with so much seriousness and for the first time, I see her angry instead of the hollow, empty look she gave all the time and it even hits me that she might be actually saying this.

Prim ran and hugged her holding her tight overjoyed having her back. The suspicion still lays on the back of the mind but I choose to hide it. Soon enough did she go next day to enter her name and did they actually accept her. Something I thought that they would not do because a Everdeen had embarrassed the Crown Prince in front of their subjects.

But the kindness of the King might have actually saved me but I do not believe it for the second. But I am waiting every second for the people to come after me. Even now, I feel like someone was following me. I take the kill and return in the familiar path to Hob. People there give me weird looks and honestly I am used to it.

The Everdeens were the hottest topic to discuss and gossip. Lily Everdeen, who never took care of her children suddenly comes out after years because her daughter had humiliated the Prince. People look at me and give me odd looks whispering and giving snide remarks about the alleged affair of me and Peeta

I was even pregnant

And I did expect that kind of a reaction when I went to the Hob and soon enough, the entire place dropped into silence. I look at everyone dumbly. They all move out of the way giving me more than the required space. I make my way to Greasy Sae's counter. She doesn't greet me with her toothy smile like she used to. Her eyes show that she is actually trembling inside. The whole population of Seam might have known about this now so Iam not surprised.

I place the squirrels on her counter top and she looks at me and again at the squirrels. I can feel all the eyes upon me while I can hear my own breath

''How much is it worth?"

"How much do you want?"

This is new. Gale and myself know that Greasy Sae is not always gracious with her offers but she is a kind old woman and we try to keep up good terms with her but this is something she had never done that it comes across as a shock.

I don't know whether these people see me as a criminal or as a person who is in close connection with the Prince. Either way, I am something terrifying.

"Anything is fine"

She hands me a small bag of money. I lift it up and I find it heavy. So much more than the actual money deserved for three squirrels. I look at her but she whispers lowly to me

"Please take the money and leave,girl" she sounds as if trying to usher me out of here soon as possible. I cast my eyes downwards. Defeated, I take the money and slowly leave. Until I close the door, the Hob is eerily quiet. Once I shut the door, the usual chatter finally resumes.

It hurts, a lot. I have been trading in this place for seven years and visiting it longer than that. All the people are familiar with me and this place served as my lifeline during the times of starvation but now, in a second, I am an outsider to everyone out there. I kick a small stone out of frustration and it hits someone's shoe.

As my eyes are downcast, I could only see the shoes. They actually look quite expensive. neat and tailored. Something which belongs to the Royal .

I follow the vision upwards and I find a man well above his forties. His face has a cold sneer as if warning me to back off. His shirt is crisp as his face which is twisted in an unpleasant, unhappy looking which is terrifying.

If I am not already uncomfortable with the man standing right in front of me blocking my way, I notice something odd about him. The uniform f the District 12 Royal Guards were red and gold, the standard towards all of Panem but each District had its unique symbol, District 12's being a Mockingjay, a songbird. A cross between a mockingbird and a jabberjay, they were my father's and mines favorite bird of all time. They usually do not respond to all the song notes sung but only if they like your tune, they repeat it. They always repeated my fathers. And so did they repeat mine. Until when I am bored and I sing them. They proved a great symbol of the Dark Days.

But this man, is not wearing a Mockingjay symbol. He is wearing a symbol of a rose. I am confused. I go through the list of symbols and what they stand for in my school which they forced us to learn. But I do not recall a District with a symbol of a rose. Then I remember. Snow, the official commander of the Districts who deals with all the stuffs of the Districts. He actually exercises more power than his post is actually capable of. Throughout the years, it was rumored that he wanted to be the head of the Capitol, the ruling faction of Panem and wanted to establish Dictatorship in the Districts, the way in which a single person holds the power. The Districts official orders are never taken without him. He is always present in them. The Capitol it was said that they would be imposing Democracy, in which the people could choose their leaders, in the following years which never came into action and it was said that Snow was behind it.

I did attend schools but never had any interest learning about this stuff. They had been drilling this into my mind for a long time. The teachers do modify the syllabus a bit, so it is said that Snow was evil. I never cared because it had nothing to do with Prim or food.

But what are they doing here? Maybe they had come here to monitor the ongoing process of the closing of the mines and the opening of the medical factory.

The big-ish man is still blocking my way. I look up at him wanting him to move but he stands rooted in the place

"Miss Everdeen?" he asks his tone as cold as he is

"Yess.." I stammer as a sick feeling settles in my stomach. He is here to convict me for the incident towards the incident. A million scenarios rush into my mind, me beaten up, arrested, Prim and mother starving, the whole town ignores them until they die just because they were related to me...

"You have been summoned by Sir Coriolanus Snow for an important meeting "

"I think you have gotten the wrong person"

"Sir Snow knows who he wants and he wants you, now. The District is at peril. We need you"

"Wha..." I give him a confused look. I never thought that slapping Prince Peeta would be a District in peril. Can't he handle a slap.

"Prince Peeta is missing at the moment. The news has not yet leaked and the main reason was said to be your behavioral misconduct towards the Prince resulting in his disappearance. You are to be investigated now by the Prince"

What? He is missing? I am the reason. Am I the reason? Did he disappear because of me. An unfamiliar guilt, shame and a whole lot of desperation courses through my veins. Am I going to get hanged, beheaded, slowly tortured to death? What about Prim.

"Miss Everdeen, please follow me.'' No I do not want to

''I need to get to my sister''

''According to Sir Snow, if you were to not come now, serious action would be taken against your family for supporting an alleged criminal"

My mouth goes dry. What choice do I have now?

''Okay'' I say and I follow him into an unfamiliar path. Somewhere I have never ventured. It is located near the Mine entrance and the backyard of the Palace. Soon the path leads to the Victors Village, a place reserved for the highest ranked officials. I know these places only through books and came here as little to visit fathers friends and once to the allotted house of Gale for a month before he moved. But I never recall coming through this path.

We enter the big gates of the entrance. Victors Village is known to have twelve houses but as we approach, I notice another house at the corner. I never bothered to speak to this weird person and maintained a good five feet distance behind him. He often glanced back to see whether I was still there. And I was. His steps become more brisk as we walk towards the new house

This house stands out from the other houses. The twelve houses themselves had grand appearances and a good look to it but all looked the same. This is somehow different, more grand, more rich looking. The houses is guarded by, I guessed it, the Snow officials. As the door opens, a guard ushers me upstairs. The door opens and there sits Sir Coriolanus Snow. I have seen his portraits in textbooks. But he looks more different in real life.

The room reeks of roses. His eyes look like the ones of a viper I occasionally encounter in the forest and his face more evil. And with the open threat to harm my family, I can not help but look at him like a viper. A threat.

"Ah Miss Everdeen, welcome. Let me introduce myself. I am Coriolanus Snow. Commander of the Districts. And now, I already know about you more than you know about me. I have been monitoring you closely for the past few days. I digged up your history. Since I know about you very well, let us agree not to lie to each other''

''Agreed'' I say cautious not to let the words slip of my mouth to this evil guy. This person who had been following me. I had earlier dismissed that the feeling of someone following me was just I was over conscious of my surroundings but this explains everything. A chill runs through my veins."

''Did they inform you of the disappearance of the Prince to your links with it?''

''I am not linked with it'' I state. He looks at me. His eyes dead serious showing that he is not here for funny business

''Yes, you are not. Because I kidnapped him''

**I know this is suddenly too intense but I want to push the story forward. Is this too spontaneous? Too sudden? We will reveal Peeta's state in the next chapter. As usual rev/fav/follow**


End file.
